Un à Un
by Amethyste-gracieuse
Summary: Combattre est vital, ils sont condamnés à se battre, parce qu'ils se sentent responsable, responsable des villageois, de ces rues qu'ils ont parcourues, de ce mur où trônent les visages des Hokages. Un petit zoom sur nos ninja avant la bataille.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO **

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

« Ce n'est pas la victoire qui rend l'homme beau, c'est le combat. » [Madeleine Ferron]

**Résumé** : Combattre est vital, ils sont condamnés à ce battre, parce qu'ils se sentent responsable, responsable des villageois, de ses rues qu'ils ont parcourues, de ce mur où trônent les visages des Hokages. Un petit zoom sur nos ninja avant la bataille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'heure est aux adieux à Konoha.

Après plusieurs tentative pour éviter l'inévitable, l'ordre à été donné, tous réquisitionnés, des ninjas ayant à peine le grade de genins aux escouades ANBU, le sacrifice est grand pour le village de la feuille et les statues des Hokages n'ont jamais semblées si figées.

Dans chaque maison on regarde son frère, sa sœur, sa mère, son fil, sa fille, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Ce sera sans doute la dernière fois pour ces enfants de 13 ans…

Chacun essaye de graver l'image de son prochain, ne pas oublier les marques du visage, les sourires même s'ils ne sont pas là ce soir et la voix, surtout la voix.

Demain à 4 heures ce sera le départ, et chacun se nourrit une dernière fois de ses proches, à sa façon, se sentir vivant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le clan Inuzuka comme toujours est soudé, autour d'un repas festifs, Kiba regarde sa grande sœur et son père se disputer pour un morceau de côté comme des loups sur leur proie, souriant à demi.

Les cris s'entendant dans la rue, et les voisins malgré la peur qui les étrangle autour d'un repas à peine entamé ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire et de se mettre à manger, le silence coupé par des cris de joie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Frappe – Esquive – Trébuche – Redresse – Esquive – Frappe

Les coups résonnent dans le dojo où une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs bleuté et le souffle court s'entraine.

Mais pas seule.

Il est là, son cher père à qui elle n'a pu refuser quand il lui à intimé l'ordre de la suivre, soupirant de devoir quitté sa petite sœur qui était épargné pour demain mais avec qui elle voulait partagé cette douce soirée.

« Concentre toi Hinata »

Elle soupire

Esquive – Frappe – Redresse – Tourne – Chute

Il l'a regarde de haut, de ses yeux d'un blanc parfait, le visage fermé, et elle soupire, était-ce nécessaire de la ridiculiser de nouveau ?

Elle ne répond pas et se relève, elle aurait aimé passer cette dernière soirée avec ses amis.

« Ne meurs pas demain Hinata »

Ou peut-être pas. Elle sourit et se relève, souriant franchement au père qui n'a jamais su l'aimer.

« Oui père »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Rentre chez toi »

« Non »

Elle sortit une deuxième tasse de son tiroir et invita la jeune fille à s'assoire au lieu de rester tel une statue à ses côtés, silencieuse.

Elle lui rempli son verre et soupira

« N'en profitez pas Tsunade-sama »

Ce n'est pas parce que demain elles partaient au combat qu'elle pouvait se permettre une cuite quand même !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« N'y va pas ! Tu es trop jeune ! J'aurais jamais du te laisser choisir ce métier, j'aurais du écouter ton père, pars, tu peux tu le sais ! Tu vas mourir si … »

« C'est la voix que j'ai choisis maman arrête ! Je veux vous protéger ! »

La kunochi se tourna vers son père, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu mais cette fois il ne la regardait pas, le regard plongé dans son thé froid depuis de longues minutes. Ils avaient peur, elle était si jeune, ils ne connaissaient pas la voix des ninja, ils les voyaient, en croisaient certains mais jamais n'avaient été de l'autre coté, restant dans leurs petite vie tranquille.

La guerre ils connaissaient, et les deuils n'étaient toujours pas vraiment finis, ils ne se sentaient pas près à pleurer leur file, personne ne se sent près.

Un bruit d'eau qui tombe dans sa tasse, le temps s'arrêta et Sakura baissa la tête.

« Papa… »

Il pleurait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Tu as perdu »

Shikamaru se gratta la tête, c'était mauvais ça.

« Si tu arrêtais de tricher aussi…. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji et Tenten étaient allongé dans l'herbe humide, regardant ce ciel si étoilé, si beau.

Sans vraiment se prévenir ils s'étaient retrouvés là, l'un fuyant sa famille, l'autre en cherchant une.

Ils s'étaient souris et assis l'un à coté de l'autre, silencieux, si proche.

« Demain… »

Il s'était tourné vers elle, la gorge serrée, les poings se crispant sur l'herbe, le souffle court –

-très court.

Tenten lui attrapa la main, un geste si naturel ce soir, d'habitude elle se serait contentée de le frôler, lui dire qu'elle est là. Mais il semblait si…

« Je te protègerais »

Elle sourit, malicieuse, il lui avait dit, enfin.

« Faudrait déjà que je soit en danger, et tu sais bien que c'est _impossible_ »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils grouillaient, par millions, partout dans la pièce, ou plutôt la _serre_, ces compagnons de toujours, en osmose complète, il les libérait tous, un dernier tour avant de rentrer.

« Shino rentre, ta mère a fait des crêpes, et je doute qu'elle nous laisse partir avant d'avoir tout mangé. »

« Combien ? »

« Je dirais à vue d'œil trois kilos par personne »

« Le piège… »

La nuit allait être longue, et se faire vomir avant le combat ne l'enchantait pas, mais était-ce pire que de mourir un coup de poele sur la tête ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Premier tour des personnages !

La suite bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO **

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

« Ce n'est pas la victoire qui rend l'homme beau, c'est le combat. » [Madeleine Ferron]

**Résumé** : Combattre est vital, ils sont condamnés à ce battre, parce qu'ils se sentent responsable, responsable des villageois, de ses rues qu'ils ont parcourues, de ce mur où trônent les visages des Hokages. Un petit zoom sur nos ninja avant la bataille.

Un zoom plus important sur la belle Ino ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le magasin était fermé, elle n'aurais pas su dire depuis combien de temps ses parents n'ouvraient plus la porte, ni tournaient la petite pancarte à l'entrée.

Les fleurs pourtant étaient intactes, soignées par sa mère. Elle caressa une pétale d'une magnifique rose blanche et sourit, chaque fleur pouvait représenter un habitant du village, et elle essaya d'associer ses amis aux fleurs l'entourant.

Elle se balada dans les allées, cherchant inspiration, et elle vit un petit abricotier ou de jeunes fleures perçaient, magnifique, ça ne pouvait être que pour elle.

Hinata, dans son amour pour Naruto, si visible pour les autres, invisible pour lui. Ses rougeurs si douces au niveau des joues, sa voix fluette, son sourire, oui cette fleur était pour elle.

Non loin des boutons de rose, les préférés de son père lui rappela l'amour naissant entre son cher Shikamaru et la garce de Suna, elle n'appréciait pas cette fille mais le regard que Shikamaru lui portait était suffisant pour qu'elle accepte, de toute façon ce n'était pas lui qui lui était destiné, il était bien trop flemmard à son goût.

Elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux et se laissa guider près d'un autre banc de fleur, des Edelweiss, ce n'était pas celles faites pour le définir, mais la signification la ramena irrémédiablement vers lui, et elle ne pus s'empêcher de poser la main sur son cœur, la où une douleur fugace se déclara à son souvenir, la perte était encore bien trop récente.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les pétales blancs, n'osant y toucher, le souvenir la paralysant.

« Asuma-sensei… »

Un murmure dans la serre, aucun écho à ses regrets. Puis le souvenir d'une main sur son épaule, extrêmement réconfortante.

« Et pour toi ma chère Sakura ? Quelle fleur te représenterait ? »

Elle les chercha du regard, les camélias rouges, la beauté de sa chère rivale et amie, où était-elle à cette heure là ? Et ce baka de Naruto… tellement de fleurs le caractérisait, pourtant elle savait le connaître si peu…

Elle n'avait pas toutes les fleurs au magasin, mais sa connaissance allait au-dela.

Les herbes de la persévérance, Chiendent, si communes, si faciles à trouver, mais à qui sait chercher… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché chez elle cette qualité. Mais ce n'est pas seulement dans la démarche de Ninja qu'il avait persévéré, mais aussi à travers la douleur, constante dès son enfance, elle en avait même parfois été cause… Elle avait ces fleurs, celle qui lie les gens à la douleur, des belles Cinéraire, rouges, bleues… bleues pour lui.

Et le bourache pour son courage, un magnifique bouquet pour celui qui est devenu l'espoir de Konoha.

Elle soupira, bien d'autres fleurs encore étaient présentes, mais le cœur n'y était plus ce soir.

Elle se tourna vers les camélias et s'assit à même le sol, les jambes relevées contre elle.

Une sonnette retentis, elle se tourna agacée, persuadée d'avoir fermé la porte à clef puis sourit, l'imbécile n'avait pas mieux à faire ?

« Hey Ino-truie, ça te dirait de m'offrir un verre ? »

Sakura s'approcha des camélias mais ne les vit pas, penchée sur une Orchidée verte, lumineuse parmie le carmins des autres fleurs.

« Dit tu sais leur signification au moins ? »

Ino sourit, puis haussa les épaules, qui ne le savait pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO **

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

« Ce n'est pas la victoire qui rend l'homme beau, c'est le combat. » [Madeleine Ferron]

**Résumé** : Combattre est vital, ils sont condamnés à ce battre, parce qu'ils se sentent responsable, responsable des villageois, de ses rues qu'ils ont parcourues, de ce mur où trônent les visages des Hokages. Un petit zoom sur nos ninja avant la bataille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, ne craignant plus sa réponse, et alors que leurs corps enfin se frôlaient, elle sourit, ensemble et à jamais »

Fin

Le Jounin haussa les sourcils, déçu du roman qu'il venait de finir, restant sur cette dernière page où les mots ne l 'avaient pas tant touché que ça, ou plutôt, pas du tout. Les icha icha paradise trônaient sur sa table de nuit, mais lu maintes et maintes fois ne l'avaient pas transporté ailleurs que dans cette chambre vide, vide de personnes.

Il jeta directement le livre dans la poubelle, notant que l'auteur ne ferait pas de lui un de ses fans comme le sanin l'avait fait. En fait peu de choses avaient retenues réellement son attention, il n'avait plus de famille, très peu d'amis, plus d'élèves…

Il lui manquait _irrémédiablement_ quelque chose, une présence, un allié. Gai aurait pu l'être ce soir, il avait harcelé littéralement Kakashi, lui demandant de se lancer quelques défis stupides et épuisant, mais le jounin avait refusé, le renvoyant auprès des siens. Il savait pourtant que Gai connaissait la sensation qui étreignait le jounin ce soir. En fait tout le monde la connaît, à divers degrés, la _solitude_. Et pourtant jamais l'envie de sauver le village n'avait été si forte pour lui, jamais il n'avait ressenti ce besoin de « protéger », de réussir cette fois à préserver ceux qui lui étaient cher, mais ceux qui aussi étaient censé heurtés à un mur.

Kakashi ne se lie pas.

Il soupira, et se tourna vers là fenêtre où une légère brise faisait bouger ses rideaux, comme si une main avait passé dessus juste avant, les caressant légèrement. Bouger fut difficile, il était resté assis longtemps sur son lit, dès le début d'après midi en faite, ressentant le besoin de s'évader, mais ça avait échoué, seulement il voulait connaître la fin du roman si jamais il devait…

Non ne pas _y penser_.

Il n'y avait vraiment personne ce soir, les rues étaient si calme, même les chats errants se taisaient, recroquevillés dans des poubelles, détritus, écraser par la tension de tout un village au seuil de la guerre. Il savait pourtant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, son esprit réclamait une échappée, rien qu'un instant fugace où il ressentirait la chaleur d'un lien, de se sentir entouré par les gens qu'il voulait protéger, mais personne ne savait cette solitude qu'il s'imposait à lui même depuis tant d'années, personne n'avait sut…

« Rin, Obito… »

Serait-ce demain les retrouvailles ? le passé ou l'avenir, mais avec qui un avenir ?

Des coups à sa porte, peu de gens savaient où il habitait, et à peine les premiers coups avaient frappés qu'il était déjà près de sa porte, sur ses gardes, prêt pour une éventuelle attaque nocturne. Mais une voix connue l'appela, et il se figea.

« Kakashi-san, c'est Iruka »

Le jounin ne comprenait pas trop la présence du jeune homme chez lui mais lui ouvrit la porte, le saluant comme à son accoutumé d'un "yo"

Le chounin sourit et se gratta la joue d'un air gêné, mais maintenant qu'il était là il n'allait pas faire marche arrière, il y pensait depuis que Kakashi l'avait sauvé lors de l'attaque de Pein.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais disons que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour la dernière fois… et je vous ai préparé un repas si ça vous tenterait qu'on le _partage_ »

Partage ?

Ce mot lui semblait lointain et il ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager l'homme devant lui, trouvant la situation irréelle, mais étrangement elle réveillait une chaleur dans son ventre.

« Entre »

Le chounin passa la porte l'air gêné sous l'œil amusé de Kakashi, puis une fois la porte claqué il lui sourit à son tour, ses lèvres n'étaient pas visible, mes ses yeux rieurs ne trompaient personne.

Et jamais il eut tant envie de le dire, mais pas seulement à l'homme qui était venu pour lui ce soir, mais à tous ceux qui lui avaient donné envie de continuer à vivre, jour àprès jours, après les pertes, les douleurs, les deuils…

Merci…

…

Un petit commentaire ? ^^ '


End file.
